


Bagels suck at sports

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Bagel, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby bagel really wants to play some sports. Things donut work out too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagels suck at sports

**Author's Note:**

> A very gud bagul story

One dae, bagel Bobby and bagel Crowley wer talkung. 

  "We shuld play sum sports." Said Bibby.

  "No I donut exercise." Crowley bagel spitted on him. Bobbe cried. " DID I HURT YOUJR FELLUNGS BAE?!?!?!" Crowley screemed.

  "Yuss."

  "Hoe can I make it up?"

  "YUO CAN GO PLAE SPORTS WIT ME!!"

  "Fin."  So they callued all tha othur bageels. Except Adum. Furst, they tried swimming.

  "CANNONBAGEL!" Yulled Deen bagel jumping intah the water.

  "Carfull honey!" Mary called tah her babey. Then Dean got too soggy so they had to trie somethung else. 

  "How abut bowleeng?" suggestud Gadreel.

  "Ok." So they went bowling. But they could not find a ball, so they had to use Crowlee.

  "Ouchie." said crowleu. So bobby kissud his booboos. Kevun suggested they plae golf, becuz he lieks that. Gabriel bagel kept cheeting, so they all got mad, nd sam tried tah defund hjis hubby.

  "Why donut we plae basketbagel?" Asked Castiel.

  "Becuz that's dum." Lucifer stuck his bagely tongue out. 

  "Fine." Cas huffed.

  "We r playeen basebagel." Charlie said. So tha bagels went to the basebagel stadium, except they couldn't find a basebagel bat.

  "This is a disasteer!!" Bobby bagel cried.

  "Shhhh. Wull think of somethung." said Crowley.

  "Lets do karaoke!" Said Bageline.

  "That isnut a sport." Azazel pointud out.

  "Shut up." said bageline. They began to sing. Gabriel sang  _I'm a bageliever_ and Sammeh waz in tears.

  "That wuz beautiful." He gushed.

  "Thank." Next went Dean bagull singing  _I'm too sexy for my bagel_.

  "Strip!!" Castiel baagel whooped. Dean bagel did.

  "Honee!" Mary bagel scolded her sun.

  "Sorrey." Dean said. Then Bageline sang her favorite,  _My bagel will go on._ Balthazar bagel suddenly appared with tha misseng basebagel bat, and started chasing her wit it.

  "I'm sorry this dae isn't whut you wanted." Crowley bagel said softly tah his bae.

  "It's perfuc. Jus liek you." Smilud Bobby.

 

**THE END**


End file.
